1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a three-dimensional antenna apparatus formed through a curved substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable terminal is becoming one of the most essential electronic equipments. Particularly, mobile communication terminals directed for the purpose of speech or video phone among the portable terminals have been making rapid development, and are fast evolving to produce the type of smart phones available up to internet communication.
The technology of a portable terminal is being advanced to reduce the size of volume or weight of rest modules except for a display in order to provide its unique purpose of portability. The portable terminal may provide function as speech phone or video phone, and an antenna is an essential element for such a speech phone or video phone.
An antenna used for communication portable terminal has been developed from an external antenna which is not embedded inside a portable terminal but located outside a portable terminal in order to enhance the portability purpose and reduce the rate for breakage to an internal antenna which is embedded inside a portable terminal. The internal antenna has been developed to operate in from one frequency band to two or more frequency bands, that is, multiple frequency bands, and is being developed to reduce the antenna mounting space.